Esta Noche
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Ambos saben bien que el juego terminó hace mucho, las cosas se enredaron y ahora, esta noche, se exigen algo que no están dispuestos a entregar. [Regalito para Ariadne]


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

_One-shot basado en la canción "Esta noche" de Francisca Valenzuela._

_Universo alterno._

_Un regalo especial para Ariadne Mayfair._

Esta Noche.

Ella no está dispuesta a entregar algo que no quiere entregar, menos a alguien que no está dispuesto a recibirlo. Ambos saben bien que el juego terminó hace mucho, las cosas se enredaron y ahora, esta noche, se exigen algo que no están dispuestos a entregar.

El humo del cigarrillo crea espirales eternos que invitan a la nostalgia, el olor a encierro que aquella pequeña habitación perfora la nariz de la joven que se encuentra sentada en la cama deshecha, sin reparar en lo desorganizado del lugar de paredes verdes, mira sus manos ayudada por la lámpara amarillenta encendida colocada en el velador blanco. Al otro lado de la cama y tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible a la incómoda situación, un hombre joven de largo cabello blancuzco tiene en su mano izquierda un cigarro encendido, pero no lo fuma, ni él mismo sabe por que lo ha encendido.

_Esta noche quiero comprobar algo. _Había dicho él al arrastrarla a su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, un edificio desteñido como todo el resto, un departamento pequeño sin muchas comodidades como todo el resto.

¿Cómo habían terminado así?

Desde que se conocieron han tenido más que una amistad y menos que un noviazgo, ambos habían entregado el corazón con anterioridad y perdieron, a él su novia se fue lejos sin decir nada, a ella su novio la engañó con su supuesta mejor amiga ¿Qué historia puede ser menos cliché? Pero por lo mismo ambos hicieron un acuerdo mudo, nunca lo discutieron, nunca se detuvieron a pensar que pasaría con sus lastimadas almas sedientas de cariño, que se encontraron un día cuando ambos quisieron un hombro en el cual llorar. No era amor, eso siempre lo tuvieron presente, no era lástima, por que nunca se miraron bajo el hombro, fue simple comprensión o así se quisieron engañar por más o menos un año.

Hasta esta noche.

Esta noche se han pedido algo que no dan, un sentimiento lastimero que desgarra la garganta cuando lo quieres arrancar de tu cuerpo, nocivo como un una neblina que rodea todo tu cuerpo, destruyéndolo todo, transformando todo lo que hasta ahora creías bueno.

Kagome es la primera en levantarse, se abraza a sí misma sin saber que decir, lo mira como buscando una explicación, pero Inuyasha no le da la cara.

_Esta noche he cedido algo que no doy._

Ambos se habían perdonado el pasado sin conocerlo, ambos eran consientes que había cosas que era mejor enterrarlas en la memoria y así lo hicieron, como siempre, sin decir nada ¿Pero cuanto puede pesar aquello en sus almas? Nunca quisieron cuestionarse el uno al otro simplemente ignorando eran felices.

—Creo que es mejor que yo me vaya— aclara su garganta Kagome— Así que…

—No— la interrumpe Inuyasha al fin dando la cara, se miran sin saber qué decir. Inuyasha nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, menos si éstas deben ser un reflejo de su sentir, no recuerda el punto exacto en que esto comenzó entre ambos, simplemente una noche se miraron como no debían mirarse. Los sentimientos son un tema delicado y casi tabú entre ambos, nunca pidieron esto, pero sin darse cuenta ha ocurrido. ¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse? Mucho, gritan en sus mentes los dos, ya tenían suficiente de ese estúpido sentimiento, eran jóvenes, sí, pero no idiotas y compartían el miedo que conlleva ese tipo de unión. Sin embargo, no lo pudieron evitar, maldita sea ¿Por qué tenían que padecer nuevamente?

Ese "te amo" en medio del desenfreno de sus cuerpos fue el que gatilló todo.

¡No, no y mil veces no! ¡No ahora ni nunca! ¡No era el momento y nunca lo será! ¿Por qué ahora, por qué?

Kagome recoge su ropa y se viste bajo la silente mirada de Inuyasha, el tiene el impulso de detenerla, el mismo que lo obligó a decir ese "no" se levanta de donde está sentado y busca sus bóxers, camina hacia ella y la abraza antes de que se ponga la blusa azul turquesa.

_no sé si es mi amigo o será algo mas hoy._

La pelinegra siente el aliento de él sobre su cuello, el rápido palpitar de ambos corazones, el olor a cigarro y a encierro, la textura de la ropa a medio poner y el calor del cuerpo masculino a su espalda, el peso de esos brazos y el llamado de la gravedad sobre sus pies. Se quedan así, sin más, recordando este momento como infinito, volátil y a la vez pasajero. Ella intenta girarse y él se lo permite, se miran como si trataran de reconocerse, Kagome trata de ver a ese impulsivo y testarudo muchacho que vio una noche en aquella fiesta más de un año atrás e Inuyasha trata de ver a esa malhumorada y explosiva chica que vio bailando entre la gente cuando fue invitado por Miroku.

Cierran la mirada uno sobre el otro, Kagome apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, él la rodea de mejor forma en su cintura y la funde en aquello sentimientos que ambos quieren negar, el juego terminó hace mucho, ambos lo saben.

Ni recuerdan cuando fue la primera vez que se acostaron, lo más probable es que ambos estuvieran borrachos, inconcientes de sus propios actos, sólo buscando una satisfacción física y lo aceptaron sin más y después de eso siguieron una y otra noche más hasta esta precisa noche.

—Quédate esta noche— susurra Inuyasha como si no quisiera arruinar el momento con molestas palabras, ella por respuesta atrapa su boca en un beso febril que acompañado con una sinfonía quebrada de caricias y jadeos se entregan a esa pasión que brota de ellos de forma tan natural que ni siquiera tiene que inventar variopintos estímulos para poder consumirse, sólo necesitan el cuerpo del uno y del otro.

Puede que esta noche comprendieran más de una cosa, que sus almas, de algún modo, se pertenecen, que nunca en realidad fue simple placer físico, siempre entre ellos hubo un lazo irrompibles que ni los más terribles recuerdos pudieron destruir, por que simplemente lo saben, Inuyasha sabe que si un día su ex novia regresa y le pide su lugar él no se lo dará, por que ahora mismo su comodidad y paz recae en la pelinegra que tiene entre sus brazos y Kagome sabe que si su ex novio llega de rodilla a pedirle perdón y una oportunidad ella no se la dará, por que su prosperidad y protección recae en el albino que ahora la sostiene contra su pecho.

Pero igual que las burbujas mueren al ser tocadas, la magia termina al llegar el sol. Kagome lo observa dormir de espaldas con la cabeza hacia el lado contrario al lugar que ocupó ella en la cama, con tranquilidad se viste y cuando se cerciora de que él está bien dormido sale a hurtadillas de la habitación y después de apartamento.

Puede que se engañe a sí misma al escapar como un ratón, pero ya reconocieron muchas cosas por una noche como para enfrentar el día, no tiene dudas de que va a volver a caer en los brazos de aquel albino, por que no es sólo una satisfacción física, sino que también es su medicina para el alma, puede que algún día esté lista para aceptar lo que entrego aquella noche, la que recordará toda su vida, pero por ahora está lo suficientemente herida como para recibir a otro y aceptar ceder algo que ella no da, le alivia saber que Inuyasha está en la misma posición, así que ambos se esperarán, su intuición lo dice. Mientras camina por el centro de la ciudad sonríe al cielo sin más.

Sí, no sólo ella ha entregado, él también.

_He recibido y ahora..._

_Me voy..._

FIN

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, huacha! Espero que te gustara. Un cariño especial hacia Ariadne, una compatriota tan buena para la cerveza como yo, espero que se haya tomado una a mi honor en su cumpleaños xD. No, en serio, ella me agrada muchísimo y me encanta el espíritu que pone en sus escritos, es una chica que sabe retratar cosas complejas con bastante maestría, hace que de algún modo sean vistas como simples.

Un besote.

Y espero que a quienes leyeron esto también les gustara, siento que quedó algo OoC, pero era difícil con la canción que elegí, además en estos momentos estoy muy enferma, de hecho no debería estar sentada frente al computador por que tengo que tener reposo absoluto.

Una de las cosas que e gusta de las canciones de Francisca Valenzuela es la ambigüedad de la letra, me recuerda un poco a Los Tres en ese sentido, como que dicen mucho y a la vez nada, lo que permite una gran cantidad de interpretaciones, un ejemplo, muchos dicen que la canción en que está basado este OS trata sobre una infidelidad, pero para mí trata sobre una chica que se da cuenta que ha mezclado sentimientos hacia su "amigo con ventajas" me gusta que las canciones no sean tan literales.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un review, los estaré esperando.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
